The Enderdragon's Lair (An MCSM-NFLRZ Crossover)
by QueenCollie
Summary: 7 Months after the events of A Hero's Fate, Jesse, her friends, and the Rusherz must find a way to get the Enchanted Diamond back from the Enderdragon destroying Beacontown. Rated K-plus for Fantasy Violence..


**NOTE: I do not own Minecraft Story Mode or NFL Rush Zone. Nor Dusk or Ollus. I only own my OC's Luka, Skyla, Power, Darkflare, and Triton. Since I haven't made a crossover in a while, I decided to get back to the NFL Rush Zone Crossovers! Anyways, enjoy the story!**

_HOK, Canton, Ohio.._

It was a nice day at the HOK. No Blitz Botz were around to take down any Rusher at all kinds. Ollus is working on a machine with Sonar. Steed and Darkflare were talking about football stuff. K-9 and Scavenger were working together for a project for Swoop and Skyla. Swoop and Skyla were waiting to have the project finished that K-9 and Scavenger were making.

"OK, gotta add some glitter, and it should be finished!" K-9 said, adding glitter onto the small glue-glazed paper letters.

As if K-9 added glitter onto the letters, they have finished the project. K-9 and Scavenger helped each other out to pick the paper up to give it to the two eagles. As if the two Rusherz walked by Swoop and Skyla, Scavenger hid the paper behind his back before they walked by the two eagle Rusherz.

"What's that behind you?" Swoop asked to Scavenger.

Before Scavenger can say his sentence, K-9 said that there is a project that they will surprise Swoop and Skyla.

"We've got a surprise for you two!" K-9 said to Swoop and Skyla.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Scavenger growled.

"Well, I said it first!" K-9 chuckled.

When Scavenger gave the project to Swoop, they both smiled sadly.

"Guys, this is the best project We've ever seen. Thanks for making it for us!" Skyla squealed, hugging K-9.

Skyla was hugging K-9 as hard as she can, but K-9 couldn't handle it.

"OK. I.. THINK.. That's enough.." K-9 gasped, breathing for air from the big hug Skyla gave to him.

As Skyla was done hugging K-9, the four Rusherz turned to the entrance as there were six main hero's of a world of Minecraft arrived at the HOK. All Rusherz gasped as they saw Jesse, Petra, Ivor, Axel, Olivia, and Lukas. Scavenger shook as he saw Jesse.

"Jesse? I-Is that.. You!?" Scavenger stammered.

It was the main hero that found The Order of the Stone a few years ago. It was a female hero that found the Stone with her five friends, and Jesse remembers he pet pig named Reuben before he died after the Wither Storm was defeated.

"Yes, it's me. Jesse.." Jesse replied to Scavenger.

"Jesse. It is an honor to see you back with your friends.." R.Z explained to Jesse and her five friends.

"My pleasure, R.Z.." Jesse honored, bowing to R.Z.

"So, any warning about the Blitz Bots yet?" Axel asked.

"There are no more Blitz Bots left for you to battle.." R.Z replied to the six main heroes.

"That's great!" Axel cheered.

"Axel, there's no time for cheering." Olivia said to Axel.

"Why not?" Axel asked.

"Guys, hang on. I need to talk to Scavenger first." Jesse said to her five friends.

Scavenger knew that he remembered the hero who saved him from a fatal injury last time. Scavenger looked at Jesse, then Jesse looked at him back.

"I remember when I saved you from that fatal injury while the Rusherz helped you. Right?" Jesse asked to Scavenger.

Months after the fatal leg injury Scavenger has gotten, he checked his leg, and it seems all better now. Only a couple bruises and a nearly-faded scar.

"Yeah, I do remember." Scavenger replied to Jesse.

"Jesse, what's the news?" Ivor asked.

"Guys, there's an Enderdragon taking over Beacontown." Jesse explained.

"Beacontown? What's Beacontown?" Steed asked, running by Jesse and her friends.

"It's located in the Overworld." Jesse replied to Dusk.

Ollus and Dusk ran by Jesse and her five friends. Jesse's eyes widened as she saw an Ocelot and a Dusky Sea Sparrow Rusher.

"Um, Hi? Who are you guys?" Jesse asked the two Rusherz.

"My named is Dusk, and this is Ollus." Dusk replied to Jesse.

"Hi.. My name is Ollus, and I am an Ocelot Rusher." Ollus explained.

"My name is Dusk, and I am a Dusky Sea Sparrow Rusher." Dusk explained.

"Wow! I guess you two look like cool Rusherz!" Olivia said to Ollus and Dusk.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Luka, Power, Darkflare, Triton, and Skyla." Blowtorch said, letting the five Rusherz introduce themselves.

"Hi. My name is Skyla, and I am an Eagle Rusher. I am with Swoop that we work together, then we also fight together. When I was an adult, I decided to leave the planet, just to go to Earth." Skyla explained.

"My name is Luka, and I am a Kangaroo Rusher. I used to live in a Planet with my friends, but when the planet is about to be destroyed, we managed to use the escape pods to be sent to Earth." Luka replied.

"My name is Triton, and I am from Seamerria. My parents used to be in Cordalia, but they died so soon. One Rusher made fun of me, then I was injured, so I managed to escape to Earth, and Lasso is here to take care of me until I was better." Triton explained.

"My name is Darkflare, and I am from Coloradio. I was raised by Cedar and Juniper, with their daughter, Linnea. When I was sent to Earth, Steed and I met together until we lived a happy life." Darkflare said.

"My name is Power, and I am from Forestia. My parents were killed by a bunch of Blitz Botz. I got this scar from the Blitz Bots' attacks, and while they attacked me, I managed to escape before I passed out when Harper was here to take care of me." Power explained.

Jesse and her friends smiled as the Rusherz introduced themselves, but they're running out of time.

"We're running out of time! We need to get to Beacontown, now!" Jesse shook.

"We'll go with you, Jesse." Ollus said, with Skyla, Power, Triton, Luka, and Darkflare. But with some Rusherz, the Rusherz who were going with the rest are Scavenger and Steed, along with Toro.

"You guys can go with us.." Petra said to the three Rusherz.

As if Jesse, her friends, and the Rusherz went to the portal to teleport to Beacontown, the rest of the Rusherz knew that they aren't going with Jesse and the rest of her friends.

"Can we go with Jesse too?" Freedom asked.

"There's no room left for us, Freedom. Only a few or a lot of Rusherz at a time." Alto replied.

_At Beacontown._

Jesse, her five friends, and the eight Rusherz teleported to Beacontown, but the Enderdragon was not there.

"I swear that Enderdragon was right there." Lukas said.

"Maybe the Enderdragon was in his lair." Jesse replied.

"The Enderdragon has a lair? But where?" Power asked.

"We'll see." Petra replied to Power.

As if Jesse, her five friends, and the eight Rusherz went on an adventure to look for the Enderdragon's Lair, the sun decides to set.

_At the Enderdragon's Lair..  
_

When they all got to the Enderdragon's Lair, they saw glowing purple eyes near them.

"That must be the Enderdragon.." Olivia whispered.

As if the Dragon woke up, they all saw scars all over the reptile's body. The Enderdragon growled, then spoke.

"Overworld leaders.. If you want to have the enchanted diamond, you have to defeat me." The dragon growled.

"Well, that diamond is theirs! Leave it alone!" Power snarled, trying to attack the Enderdragon.

"Power! Stop!" Luka yelled.

As Power used his Super Bark, the Enderdragon slammed him onto the ground. Power got up, then saw the Enderdragon, growling.

"Is it your turn, Enderdragon?" Axel snarled.

"It's your time to get that diamond. If you don't, it's mine." The Enderdragon growled.

How about this attack?" Petra asked, attacking the dragon with her sword.

"Enough!" The dragon roared, coming out of his cave.

The Enderdragon is out of the cave, and the rest shook.

"What's going on!?" Luka asked.

"The Enderdragon is escaping! We have to keep attacking it before it faints!" Jesse shook.

Jesse and the rest of her friends went by the Enderdragon as he was destroying the bookstore.

"Hey, Dragon! Get a piece of this!" Dusk yelled, using his Dark Kick attack.

The dragon missed Dusk's attack, then Toro used Bull Horn attack. The Enderdragon collapsed, destroying everthing. Jesse and her friends were attacking the enderdragon until Ollus was ready to combine his special move with the Rusherz.

"Scavenger, are you sure you are gonna be okay?" Steed asked.

"I am, Steed." Scavenger said, with an angry look on his face.

Ollus's hands beamed up with magic, then turned into fire. Ollus combined all of the Rusherz' attacks to make Fire Power to defeat the dragon easily. As if Ollus and the Rusherz used Fire Power, the dragon avoided the attack, then tried to use it's poison breath. The Rusherz avoided the attack, then used Fire Power again. As if the attack got the dragon, the Enderdragon collapsed onto the destroyed buildings, running out of breath. Before fading into ashes, The dragon gave Jesse the enchanted diamond.

"Well, dragon.. Guess Beacontown needs to be fixed thanks to you." Jesse said to the Enderdragon.

"Are you sure about these horns of this Enderdragon? The horns look like cobblestone.." Axel replied.

The Enderdragon growled, then faded away, which Jesse, her friends, and the Rusherz cheered.

_Back at the HOK._

"Leaders of the Overworld, thank you for saving Beacontown for defeating the evil Enderdragon. As if the Enderdragon is the same thing as the other, but more different, and even an evil personality." R.Z honored.

"Thanks, R.Z." Jesse replied.

"And Thank you Jesse, for attacking with us. I want you to have this.." Rampage said, giving Jesse the golden necklace.

"Wow! Did you make this!?" It looks great!" Jesse said to Rampage.

"I found this in Beacontown, then a friend of yours gave it to me, so I decided to give this golden necklace to you." Rampage replied to Jesse.

"Thanks, Rampage!" Jesse squealed, hugging Rampage.

"Alright, Jesse. Let's go home.." Olivia said to Jesse.

"Bye, Rusherz! It's fun meeting you!" Jesse said to the Rusherz.

"And it's fun fighting with you, Jesse!" Scavenger replied to Jesse.

Jesse and her friends teleported back to the Overworld, as all Rusherz went back to work.

"Well, Scavenger. I'm glad Jesse save you from that leg injury months ago." Freedom said to Scavenger.

"I'm glad my leg is all better.." Scavenger replied.

"Of course it was!" Freedom spoke to the Raven.

Scavenger smiled, then went back to work.

_The End.._

**Well, that's the end of the Story! I haven't done a Minecraft Story Mode/NFL Rush Zone Crossover in a long time, so I decided to bring the MCSM/NFLR crossover series back! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
